


Returning to the Scrapyards

by Ink_and_Coffee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Bracca - Freeform, F/M, Scrappers Guild, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_and_Coffee/pseuds/Ink_and_Coffee
Summary: Assigned a risky mission by the growing rebellion group against the newly formed Empire, the Mantis Crew return to the planet where it all began: Bracca.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Cal Kestis breathed in deeply, allowing the force to settle the beating of his heart. To calm the nerves prickling under his skin. The bobbing of the Mantis through hyperspace caused his body to sway gently as he sat, palms resting on his knees, in meditation. He allowed his mind to drift, recalling the soft orchestra of life on the Wookiee planet of Kashyyyk, the chilling power of Ilum, the raw energy of Dathomir. The past few weeks had been hectic, to say the least. But what was coming, Cal had to mentally prepare himself for.  


The rest of the Mantis crew moved quietly around the ship. Greez only leaving his captains chair to refill his caf, Cere adjusting the dials at her station and Merrin observing the collection of sprouting seeds in the terrarium. He could sense each of them, their presence in the force like echos, Merrin and Cere’s much stronger than their captain’s. They each moved with silent ease, finding solace in their travelling home between battles, rescue missions and exhausting runs from the Empire.  


The looming image of the dark hooded mask, the mechanical breathing haunted the edges of Cal’s mind. A power so intense, one that he’d never experienced before until the violently profound Sith nearly captured him and Cere just days before. Cal’s green eyes opened wide, the calm he’d been floating in suddenly dissipating.  


“Are you well?” Merrin’s voice came from around the door frame, followed by her gloved fingers. She peeked at the Jedi centered in the meditation circle carved into the sleek metal of the Mantis’s floor. Somehow, Merrin seemed to be able to sense Cal’s unease, something he wasn’t sure he appreciated or not. But the Nightsister had powerful Magic, similar in many ways to the force. And being able to sense others emotions indicated a strong intuition; a welcomed trait especially aboard the Mantis.  


Cal was grateful that his back was to her as he stood, able to wipe the beads of sweat collecting at his hairline. He turned to see the Nightsister waiting expectantly.  


“I’m okay. I think just a little antsy.” He offered her a crooked smile and wiped his palms against the rough of his pants.  


Merrin raised a thin eyebrow, something Cal noticed that she did often, and her yellow glowing eyes softened. She straightened herself in the door frame and pulled at her tunic, adjusting so the wrinkles at the bottom disappeared. “The captain, his collection is growing. The plant in the center is growing strong. It has hearty roots.” 

The woman turned, hoping that the Jedi would follow her toward the terrarium. She watched as Cal bent down, his freckled nose leveling with the plant. He smiled to see dark leaves beginning to unfurl from what would soon be a small tree.  


“That’s a bonshyyyr. I was able to bring it back for Greez from Kashyyyk.”  


“Captain Dritus does not seem to like the outside of most worlds. Why does he wish to bring it inside with him?”  


Cal couldn’t help but chuckle and he rose with a smirk playing about his lips. “Because he can control it in here. Out there, not so much.”  


“And these plants won’t try to poison me-or snap at me-if they want to live, that is!” the Latero captain called from the nose of the ship and Cal and Merrin couldn’t help but smile and shake their heads.  


“Cal!” Cere Junda called from her station. The Jedi quick-stepped from the elevated platform, rounded the holo table and entered the cockpit of the Mantis. The Nightsister followed quietly behind him.  
  


Cere’s station was against the right wall of the Mantis’s cockpit. While two tall seats manned the ship, Cere prefered her small stool which made reaching all the different links and scanners easily accessible. She was turned away from her panel, arms crossed and a long leg crossed over the other. Her large eyes were light, laughing at Greez’s remark, but when she turned to the young Jedi her expression became serious.  


“Are you sure you’re ready to go back to Bracca?” she asked Cal, cutting right to it. Cal appreciated that about the woman. Even though when he first joined their team Cere kept things from him, which he respected at the time, but now, there was no bullshit with Cere. That, Cal respected even more.  


Cal was silent for a moment. The gravity of what it meant to go back to Bracca was creating an endless pit in his stomach. But he’d made it through everything else so far, hadn’t he? The resistance needed those fighters, the ones littering the junkyard of Bracca that the Empire would either eventually scrap for parts or repair to add to their fleets. And Cal knew where they were being kept...as long as the Scrapper Guild’s schedule hadn’t been altered.  


When Cal was on planet working long shifts as a rigger, the Empire maintained strict schedules to fulfill quotas. They’d been working on scrapping a fallen Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer that was deemed beyond repair. Cal had been designated to complete repairs to their permanent structure where the ships were hauled to for scrapping. He found himself here for most of his shifts since he knew how to handle a welder and was known to “not get in the way”. Though, being young and agile also resulted in him being voluntold to complete dangerous odd-jobs when needed.  


Cal rolled his neck, trying to stretch out the tension building in his muscles. A few strands of red hair fell across his forehead and he pushed them away, trying to focus back on the details of the schedule. “Scrapping that Star Destroyer was going to take weeks. They needed to get all the intel from it’s database before they could really dismantle the entire thing.” Cal counted on his fingers. “If nothing has changed, then the shipbreaking yard on the far East should be filled with V-Wings and 170-Starfighters. That’s where they always dumped them.”  


Cal tilted his head and turned toward the holo table. Both Cere and Merrin followed, each waiting patiently as Cal reset the programming. “Beedee, I'll need you over here.” he called and the small droid hurried over and perched on the Jedi’s shoulder, whirring a series of curious beeps.  


The small collection of holo planets that were glowing in blue disappeared and a map materialized before them. It was littered with various shapes, points of entry and red blinking dots indicating trooper stations. Cal hoped his memory served him right and that he actually did record everything accurately. Otherwise, this was going to be a hell of a mission. More than it already was.  


He zoomed in. “See? Here. Right before the loading platform.” Cal raised his gaze to meet Merrin’s, then Cere’s. “On the other side is the Ibdis Maw.”  


Cere visibly shuddered. Cal continued. “As long as Mari was able to keep her word and send us support, and at least one transport ship, I should be able get us in there to load up some of those fighters for the Resistance”.  


Merrin studied the map, lifting her hands to turn the structures at an angle to examine them better. Cere, on the other hand, was staring straight through the map. Her eyes were steady on Cal, and when he turned to meet her gaze only then did she speak.  


“You never answered my question.” Cere said, an air of gentleness creeping through her firm expression. “Are you ready to go back?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge Thank You to those who left Kudo's just after 1 chapter! I hope that you enjoy this addition just as much as you did the beginning of this fic :) 
> 
> Any and all feedback welcome!

  
  


Cere leaned against the cushion of her bunk, allowing her shoulders to finally relax as her skin touched fabric. She rolled to face the wall and sunk into the privacy of her thoughts. Though, like most days, she found her mind focusing on the coming missions to distract herself from the memories. Trilla’s pleading gaze and final words echoed against Cere’s skull. The desperation in her last remark before a red blade slashed through the air, ending the fallen Padawan’s life--those moments were always creeping into her thoughts, haunting the edges of her mind.  


Her hands gripped at her shoulders, arms crossing her chest and she forced her thoughts to their current mission. They’d left hyperspace hours ago, now traveling through empty space toward a fueling station. It felt like floating. Cere knew the Stinger Mantis was travelling thousands of miles per hour but out here, when the streams of light weren’t coating the perimeter of the ship, Cere swore that time slowed.  


She needed it to speed up. For the Mantis to break Bracca’s atmosphere and launch them into action. It would give her mind something to focus on, a distraction that she so desperately needed.  


_Bracca. _The planet was dull and dirty. From outside of atmo, it nearly blended into the backdrop of space, only the faint hues of blue from a polluted ocean gave any indication that the planet wasn’t one big ball of stone.  
__

__In a way, it seemed like coming full circle: returning to Bracca. Where their journey with Cal truly began. It felt nearly a lifetime ago when they intercepted communication about a Jedi infiltrating the vast scrap yards and hurried to his aid. It was a miracle they caught up to the wild-eyed, fire-haired boy as he traversed the deteriorating transport train, running from troopers and eventually, straight to Trilla. Had it really only been a few short weeks since Cal had escaped on the Mantis and began the path Master Cordova left behind?  
__

_He’s grown so much. You would be proud, Master Tapal._

 _ _ _Cal was the Jedi Cere could never be. She allowed the truth to settle in her chest, echo into her bones. Cal Kestis was the Jedi the universe needed. Especially now. Cere had chosen a different path, parallel with his for now, for as long as he needed her._ _ _

___________________________ _

____

____

“Anything?” Greez spun in his captain’s chair and peered at his crewmate. They’d left the fueling station and entered Bracca’s atmosphere but landed among the deserted plains on the outskirts, a short flight away from the ship scavenging facility. Procedures needed to be put in place before they could make their move.  


Cere raised a finger, the headpiece pressed firmly against her ear, before tossing it back onto her panel. The transmission ended abruptly, leaving the line dead in an instant. “Not so far.” she shook her head, leaned forward and rested her elbows about her knees. She ran a hand through her dark cropped hair.  


“Cere.” Greez spoke a little softer. “That’s a good thing.” The Latero jumped down from his chair to join Cere at hers. He rested two of his hands on her shoulders and she peered at him appreciatively. She tilted her head, hoping that Cal and Merrin were still preparing a meal in the ship’s small kitchenette and out of earshot.  


“I know.” she sighed. “But we know they’re hunting Jedi. And Cal’s taking a huge risk showing his face around there. There’s gotta be posters up, or wanted holos with his picture displayed all around that planet.”  


Greez furrowed his thick eyebrows at the thought. “Cal’s a smart kid, Cere. And strong.”  


“I know, I know.” she sighed again. “He’s just the only hope we have right now.” 

________________________

Cal’s energy was more vibrant that usual. Merrin swore if she got close enough she could feel his nerves tingling beneath his skin and catching in his lungs. On Dathomir, Cal Kestis’s energy was similar, especially when the two faced that traitor Malicos. There, the Nightsister wasn’t as in tuned to it, wasn’t as affected by it. But here, in the small quarters of the ship with the Jedi standing only feet away as he poured himself another hot cafe, it was nearly impossible to escape.  


She wished she could offer some sort of comfort, though she wasn’t entirely sure how. With her sisters, all those years ago, they found comfort with each other. How many times had she found peace in the arms of a sister who cradled her until she slept? How young she was...how long she’d been alone.  


Cal retreated from the kitchenette and sat on the cushions that curved around the small table. He placed his plate of foodstuff in front of him along with his steaming cup of bitter caf. When Merrin joined him moments later, the Jedi could only stare absentmindedly at his plate, his fork hovering over a mush of green.  


Merrin reached out a hand, but hesitated. She hoped he didn’t notice her palm hovering between them, thankful that he seemed to be lost in thought. She breathed. Placed her hand on his arm and waited until his green eyes met hers.  


“You are strong, Cal Kestis.” Merrin allowed a small, honest smile to play about her lips. He glanced at her hand pressing into the sleeve of his shirt, beneath his poncho. She hoped she was doing this right. “I have witnessed your power, your spirit on Dathomir. It will serve you well on Bracca.”  


Cal’s eyes softened at her words and let the air he’d trapped in his chest escape. “I lost a friend here. From my life before...well, before I joined Greez and Cere.”  


He sipped at his caf, collecting his thoughts. Prauf had been his closest friend for years. The Abednedo taught him how to survive among the scrapyard and rise through the ranks of the Scapper’s Guild. He was the closest thing he’d had to a mentor since Master Tapal. And both had perished protecting him.


	3. Chapter 3

The metallic smoke wafted through the air, the familiar scent filed Cal’s nose. The entire planet smelled like a junkyard, even the stretches of temporarily empty plains and the breeze that washed over the murky oceans of Bracca. Cal was grateful he still had his mask that he used while welding, something that he wore often during his time in the Scrapper’s Guild. It helped filter out the smell but mostly he wore it so his mouth wouldn’t fill with the taste of scorching metal.  


Merrin joined Cal outside the Mantis, near the speeders they’d picked up on an earlier mission. Cal’s red-hair sprawled out on the putrid green terrain as he worked to loosen the belly of the speeder. “Cere and Greez say the time to depart will be soon.” she reported.  


“Right. Well, I’m just about ready.” the Jedi stood. He had replaced his tan and white poncho and instead wore a thick shirt with the sleeves rolled up below his elbows. A leather vest covered his chest, thick angled straps connecting in the middle and a utility belt hung just above his hips. He slipped off the welding glove from his left hand and dipped to hold it beneath the tail of the speeder. With his other hand, he revved the engine, holding the bike steady.  


Oil pooled in his hand and when he rose, he sloshed it through his hair, coating his red locks in black. Merrin’s nose scrunched at the sight as Cal used both hands to work in the oil. He peered into the metal shell of the Mantis, using it as a mirror to cover every strand and then used a rag to clean up his edges and the smudges that painted his ears. After wiping his hands clean, he placed the thick black protective mask on his face so that it covered everything below his eyes. He extended his arms out into the air.  


“What do you think? Hardly recognizable, huh?”  


BD-1 sputtered a round of beeps from the handles of the speeder and Cal laughed. “Thanks a lot, buddy.”  


Merrin bit her tongue. Cal didn’t look recognizable for sure, in a way that didn’t sit well with her. His skin looked too pale against the black coating of his hair. The light and shine of his eyes dulled slightly above the seal of the mask. She missed the fire of his hair that suited him so well.  


“You definitely do not look like yourself.” she offered and Cal chuckled beneath his mask.  


“Let’s hope the scrappers think so, too.” 

________________________

Boarding the transport train was the easy bit. The loading station on the outskirts of the west scrapyard was littered with heaps of metal, manager droids and scrappers so when Cal pulled himself up onto the far edge of the platform, then emerged from behind a mountain of loose wires and trashed compressors, it was easy enough to fall into step with the rest of them. He’d found a pair of goggles along the way, which rested over his dried oil slicked hair and he kept the mask covering his nose, mouth and chin. Cal knew he didn’t look out of place within this rough-around-the-edges motley crew, but he still had to focus on his breathing to keep his nerves at bay.  


He couldn’t return to the platform he’d worked at before, no one was willing to let him take that risk. So he hoped the modifications he made to his previous employment card would get him clearance to the Starfleet ship breaking yard, far away from where he last worked with Prauf.  


As the train swayed and bumped along it’s tracks, Cal rested his back against one of the seats, cramped in between a Koorivar male and a large human with deeply sunburned skin. Cal tried to ignore the wandering gaze of the Koorivar and sunk deeper into his seat, crossing his arms about his chest and closing his eyes as the train stopped, unloaded and reloaded passengers and then continued on.  


At this point, Cere should be in constant contact with Mari Kosan’s rebellion squad, while also monitoring Cal’s location. BD-1 had pestered the crew to accompany Cal, but it was too much of a risk. Scrappers didn’t have droid companions, especially not ones as pristine as BD-1. The only droids they worked with were manager droids who assigned them their shifts and oversaw the shipbreaking and the occasional astromech to assist with data transmission and recovery.  


The train’s wide doors opened and Cal rose from his seat, stepping slowly as the group herded out from inside. He pulled out the clearance badge from his pants pocket, approached the shipyard moderation gate and waited. Scrappers each held their badges in front of a set of stationary clearance posts, waiting for the green beams emitting from an optic lense to scan them, verify identification and allow them to pass to begin their shifts. Cal’s toes started to bounce before him, and he took a final step to steady himself as he raised his gloved hand to the green light.  


The optical lense shifted over the badge and a version of himself that Cal hardly recognized appeared on the data pad. It was his eyes, yes, but the oil had deepened his hair so that it almost disappeared among the background. He’d also modified his image to include a wispy goatee, hoping to mask the shape of his face from that of his own and the name above the stranger read **Dale Ruskin. **  
****

“Shipyard 21C.” the manager droid instructed as Cal stepped through the clearance zone and into the shipbreaking yards. He nodded and once he was far enough away, he let a sigh of relief escape for a brief moment before turning left and walking with purpose. He would need to collect tools, no longer assigned a welder as Cal Kestis but instead working as a rigger as Dale Ruskin. 

Rigging required stealth, stamina and the constant willingness to not look down. Not only would he be required to climb to those high and hard to reach places, he would need to be able to demolish the base structures that held most ships together so the scrappers below could break down the materials and collect them for redistribution.  


On the far end a thick piece of scrap metal was turned into a tool station, with machinery of all sizes hanging from hooks and resting on benches below. A recently cleaned manager droid checked out the necessary tools to scrappers, cutters, riggers and hazmat crews alike. He approached, giving the tools a quick glance over before unhinging a rotating blade, a small torch and a few extra clips and rope. Scapper’s tended to look out for each other, most days at least. But when it came to tools, you never wanted the last pick.  


Cal clipped the blade and torch to his utility belt, added the clips and tossed the wound rope about his shoulder. He presented Dale Ruskin’s badge to the droid.  


“Scanned.” the droid reported once he’d taken inventory of Cal’s collection. “You lose or damage any materials, it will come from your pay.”  


“Yeah, yeah.” Cal rolled his eyes at the incessant warning he’d heard every day when he was on Bracca and headed toward his assigned section, keeping his steps at a steady pace. 

********

********

________________________

Rigging was a solo job, which was exactly what Cal needed right now. He’d hoisted himself up onto the remains of a Venator-class Star Destroyer. The ship's long nose was still intact, but from the looks of it several rounds of fighter blasts and maybe even a collision had shattered it’s angled tail and destroyed it’s engines and main reactors. Cal leaned back, testing his clips against his weight. The rope coiled on the scaffolding just a few feet below him.  


“Y’know these were Jedi fighters, back in the day.” a voice came from beside Cal, and he jolted from his thoughts. “Ah, sorry. Didn’t mean ta’ startle ya.” A Teevan with cropped black hair and thick eyebrows was setting up his materials about two yards from Cal’s position.  


“S’okay.” Cal waved a nonchalant hand, and hoped the silver-skinned humanoid wouldn’t get too close.  


“But these Venator’s were used in the Republic Navy. I’m surprised we even get to tear it apart!” the man let out a single chuckle and began attaching clips to his own belt.  


Cal smirked, playing along. “Right. I’m surprised they didn’t just incinerate the whole damn thing.” The Teevan nodded, letting out a few gruff laughs.  


“Holler if you need anything, kid!” he said and Cal waved again, thankful for the space and began climbing.  


The climbing was easier than Cal had remembered. Maybe it was all that running around, swinging through the trees on Kashyyyk and climbing the desolate sandstone villages of Dathomir. Or maybe, it was that Cal finally allowed the force to flow through him completely, ebbing and flowing as he moved, filling every cell in his body and coating every space in his mind.  


Cal was well above the safety of the scaffolding now, nearing the angled frame of the ship. The Teevan was farther below, working to loosen drill bits and heat blast metal panelling until it buckled beneath his flame. But Cal wanted to be as far away from others as possible. He could hear the beeping of his comm link and if he didn’t answer soon, he was sure the others would start to worry. And the last thing they needed was a rescue mission.  


Cal pushed himself into a tight opening, where a door shaft had crumpled against force. He removed his rotating blade and started directing it toward the corner of the frame, slowly applying pressure on the metal. He tapped his comm link, “Ruskin to Mantis.”  


“Cal.” relief saturated Cere’s voice. “You made it through.”  


“No hang ups, yet.” the young Jedi reported.  


“Well hopefully none at all. Kosan’s crew have been in contact. They have a transport ship, enough for probably four or five fighters. We’ve reviewed the plan with them.”  


“Just need to wait until nightfall.” Cal grunted and the metal snapped beneath his blade.  


“Cal.” Cere said after a moment and he did not like the weight of her tone. He stopped his blade, allowing the whirring of the tool to slow before he could register her next words completely. 

“Merrin had...other ideas for Phase Two. She’s infiltrating as we speak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to Merrin to change plans on a whim!  
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Any and all feedback welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


The moment Cal disappeared behind mountains of trashed parts then lifted himself onto the busy platform, Merrin felt a gnawing at her chest that she couldn’t calm. _This was a terrible idea. _She stomped back toward the hidden Mantis, Cere and Greez surely exchanging confused looks behind her back.  
__

__She rounded the tail end of the ship while the other two went back inside, holding up their responsibilities for this mission: contact some Mari Kosan’s rebellion squad and monitor the comms and scanners. Merrin, however, didn’t have any responsibilities, at least not yet, and the lack of focus was eating away at her thoughts. She reviewed their plan for the hundredth time that day, articulating each detail in her mind's eye.  
_ _

__Once Cal was safely inside, working under a disguise, he would review the layout in case anything changed. Cal would also check on the master schedule, something he would only be able to do when he “clocked out” for his shift. Rather than catching a transport train back toward the barracks where guild members slept, Cal would stow away. The scrapyard never actually closed, but during the night hours of Bracca was when audits were taken, inventory was counted and plans were created for the following day. Which meant less staff and less chance of running into trouble.  
_ _

__Merrin’s job was to initiate phase two, once night had fallen. She would use her magicks to cloak herself, something she very rarely did and something that would take a lot of her energy. She would sneak to the designated shipyard and dispose of anyone who may get in the way then wait for Cal to arrive, signal the Mantis, rebellion group and their transport ship. Then load as many fighters that they could take while Cere, Merrin and a few of Kosan’s team stood watch and braced for a blown cover.  
_ _

_Unbelievably terrible _. She scolded herself. Merrin was used to being alone, for the years and years she spent in isolation on Dathomir after her sisters, her mother and even her brothers were murdered and she was left as the sole witness. But before all that, before the desolation of her people, the Nightsisters never worked alone. Everything they did was for the benefit of them all, which meant that they worked together to complete a task, every step of the way.  
__

___The Nightsister tried to shake her thoughts, the gnawing of fear and worry for Cal clouding her judgement. She covered her face with gloved hands, running her fingers through her silver hair until it untangled from the knot at the nape of her neck.  
_ _ _

___She would need to work quickly. Her infiltration needed to begin now, before Cal had the chance to run into danger. Merrin swallowed the image of his face on wanted posters, labelling the kind Jedi with soft eyes and a teasing smirk as a traitor._ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

________________________

Cere and Greez were quick to argue against Merrin’s impromptu change of plans, something she expected. But they also recognized the stubbornness shielding her, the unyielding trait that once she’d made up her mind, she was not keen to change it. Cere held her gaze, peering into her own golden eyes and Merrin could feel an unspoken, gentle understanding between the two women. The Jedi gave a sharp nod before turning back to her work station, alerting the others to the change in plans.  


Greez was not so understanding. “Why make plans in the first place!” The Latero captain threw up his four arms in frustration. “You people and your need for action, sabers and guns a’blasting. Can’t you just take a breather? Sit and enjoy a caf on some remote ocean planet for a second?”  


Merrin saw Cere smile and shake her head softly at the captain's comments, but turned to leave before she could listen to their familial banter.  


The Nightsister returned to the outside plains where the Mantis was cloaked within overgrown grass and a few trees that managed to survive despite the circumstances. She needed to focus. Cloaking herself was simple on Dathomir, the energy of the planet running through her veins, soaking into every pore of her body and filling her with power. But here on Bracca, the task would not be so easy. Merrin closed her eyes and listened.  


The planet’s spirit was nearly gone; a whisper beneath the machinery, suffocated by the weight of the scrapyards and the pollution that clouded the air and darkened its waters. A vision of Bracca before appeared in Merrin’s mind, the planet a quiet home for a collection of creatures among the expansive rolling plains and shallow oceans. The air was crisp. Gentle winds tumbled through the tall grass and umbrella of trees scattered among the land; the planet’s exhale.  


How Merrin ached for Bracca, her chest cramping under the destruction of outsiders on the beauty of the planet. Merrin could relate. A home is no longer a home when people with selfishness in their hearts destroy what they deem unworthy.  


_Please. _Merrin pleaded with the planet, searching for it’s diminishing light._ I need your strength to save mine._

____________________________ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

“Ready at your command, ma’am.” Squad leader Verta said through the communicator aboard his ship. “We’ll be nearby and jump into orbit when given orders.”  


“Understood.” Cere replied before removing the headpiece and tossing it onto her control panel.  


“The waiting’s the worst.” Greez offered as Cere stood and stretched. They were still waiting for communication from Cal and the longer the minutes dragged on, the more Cere’s nerves started to act up.  


Not that she didn’t trust him. Cal had proven himself time and time again, from befriending BD-1 on Bogano to defending the path of the Jedi against her fallen Padawan and everything in between. Cal was a true Jedi. She knew his instincts were sharp.  


But Cere didn’t like not knowing. She hated the lack of control.  


The woman nodded at her captain and left the nose of the ship, rounded the holo table and exited down the ramp to her left. The foul stench of oil and smog assaulted her nostrils, but she needed the space of outside. When she wanted to clear her head, Cere needed to move. She pulled an arm across her chest, feeling the pull of her muscles against her shoulder and down her bicep. The thunder of active machinery echoed in the distance.  


Cere peered around, hoping to catch sight of the Nightsister who had left the safety of the ship just minutes before. Merrin’s modifications to the plan were minor, though it could go either way. She could be a serious asset in assisting Cal on location, or she could let her emotions cloud her mind and slip up. But if Cal trusted the silver-skinned woman, then Cere had to give her some credit. If only she could find her before she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merrin is such a great character! I hope that when they create Fallen Order II that they develop her story even more :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this addition and are looking forward to the next few chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


Cal cursed under his breath and ended his comm-message. He bit back the anger teeming at the forefront of his mind and turned his attention back to the destroyed ship and pressed his rotating blade against its seams. The screaming of the metal on metal only allowed his thoughts to hide for a second.  


Merrin was strong. Hell, she was probably the strongest person he’d ever met in the entire galaxy and it wasn’t just because of her magic. The Jedi knew she wasn’t someone to make rash decisions, so why was she changing up the plan? Bracca wasn’t anything like Dathomir. It’s world was littered with scraps of battles and technology measurable by how much damage it’s parts could do. Dathomir was dry and humid, similar to the air on Bracca, but it’s history was rich and the force surrounded it, enveloped its stone texture and breathed through its empty villages. Dathomir _sang _with its power. Merrin fed off that power, her ability would be short lived here on this trash heap of a planet, which meant she was running straight into danger, with her golden eyes wide open.__

____

____

Hours passed. Cal’s protective mask began to itch his cheeks and the thick bands pressed into his temples. He weaved in between metal shards, crawled into dusty air vents and even swung himself through thickets of wire to accomplish the tasks given to a certain Dale Ruskin. In a way, he almost missed it. The simplicity of having to complete tasks. Of being lost amongst his work and hidden within crowds of other scrappers. Almost. But not quite.  


“Hey, kid!” a familiar voice hollered and echoed against the hull of the star destroyer. “It’s almost dead shift.” The Teevan banged a fist against the ship, a common signal amongst scrappers to let others know you were leaving and if they were smart,they’d collect themselves and leave too or risk having an accident with no one left to help you. Cal repeated the signal and loosened his rope to begin his descent.  


That was the thing about scrappers. They were rough looking, dirty and banged up but they looked out for one another. Most of the time at least. It’s how you got the job done, but also how you survived in a place like this.  


The star destroyer had transformed from caracas to skeleton over the course of their shift, and Cal knew that within the next 24 hours, it’d be nothing but a few rods and fragments of the unbelievably powerful spaceship it’d once been. As he approached the ground, he saw the Teevan conversing with a few other scrappers.  


“You know how those droids are. Kriff, I’d like to wire shock them until they stop barking orders.” a balding man with goggles and a utility belt strung across his shoulder grunted and the Teevan laughed.  


Cal’s boots hit the scaffolding and he swung his arm up and around to bring down the rope. As he began to wind it up into neat loops, the other scrappers approached. _Keep calm _. The Jedi told himself and took a steady breath. With his oil slicked hair and personal protective gear, Cal wouldn’t be recognizable.  
__

__“How was the hang?” the Teevan asked, slinging his own rope across his shoulder.  
_ _

__Cal grunted, making his voice a little huskier. “Not too bad. This ships a monster.”  
_ _

__“You got that right.” the balding man turned to admire the Starkiller. “I woulda loved flying around one a’these babies. No one would mess with you in this beast.”  
_ _

__Cal continued to wind the rope until there was just a small tail hanging from it’s coil. Being around other scrappers used to feel normal to him, comfortable even. The gruff, straightforward manner of the guild members, the unspoken understanding that everyone was there for a reason and it wasn’t wise to ask too many questions. The work of one reflected the work of all, and you always wanted to do a good job, if not for yourself than for the respect of your guild members.  
_ _

__But now...Cal missed his crew. He missed the snark of Greez and the aloof but caring manner of Cere. He wished BD-1 were perched on his shoulder, and that beautiful Nightsister were by his side. That was his normal now. He’d only been away for a few hours and he was ready to return to the comfort of the Mantis. To the purpose of serving for a cause much bigger than him. And serving for the right side.  
_ _

__“You new here?” the balding man returned his gaze to Cal.  
_ _

__“Nah.” Cal relaxed, thankful that the man didn’t seem to recognize him from the postings of a traitorous Jedi that had infiltrated the guild just weeks before. “From Platform 32. I was transferred over since they needed more people to climb.”  
_ _

__“Ah. 32’s not bad. Started out there myself.” the man replied.  
_ _

__Cal pulled at the band of his mask that looped his ear and stretched forward, the muscles pulling in his back ached from his climb through the barren ship.  
_ _

__“You know, never got your name, kid.” the Teevan said and slapped Cal on the shoulder.  
_ _

__It seemed to happen in slow motion. The mask snapping off from his face, hitting the scaffolding, bouncing in loud _thunks _just out of reach.  
___ _

___Cal’s lower half of his face exposed. The hot air rushing onto his skin. The smog and putrid scent of sweat, metal and ash filling his nostrils.  
_ _ _

___The two men catching a glimpse of his face.  
_ _ _

___All hope of a smooth plan dissipating in thin air.  
_ _ _

___Cal straightened. Every nerve in his body suddenly aware, electrified. He had to make a choice.  
_ _ _

___“Hey…” the balding man lifted his goggles, his deep set eyes squinting as he examined the strangers face. “I know you! You’re the--”  
_ _ _

___Before the scrapper could finish his sentence--could speak the words alerting others to the wanted man’s presence--Cal disappeared before their very eyes._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile!!  
> I finally found some time to work on this chapter and I'm so glad to have finished it.  
> I hope you enjoyed this installment! I plan to upload chapter 6 very soon. Until then, stay safe my friends :)


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


“I am here.” a voice flooded Cal’s thoughts. “You are safe now.”  


_Merrin _. Cal breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she just saved him from potentially being caught and worse yet-being caught without his saber. “Can you--”.  
__

__“Don’t speak.” Merrin’s tone was firm and serious, her grip on his arm strong as she rushed him away from where the two scrappers were now swinging their arms in the air where Cal had just stood. She led him through tight cross-spaces of piled parts and barriers, carefully treading the perimeters of the scaffolding and scrapyard to avoid running into anyone and altering them of their location.  
_ _

__“It was the Jedi!” the Teevan’s voice pierced the air behind them, but they kept running, not turning back for even a second.  
_ _

__Cal wished he could see Merrin. It would make this process a lot easier.  
_ _

__“Where are we going?” Cal whispered.  
_ _

__“To the hanger.” Merrin’s voice echoed in his mind.  
_ _

_How does she do that _?  
__

__“I scouted the location before finding you. We can hide there until sundown then Cere and the captain can guide the others here.”  
_ _

__“They might have a harder time. Now that we’ve been spotted.”  
_ _

__The Jedi grimaced, cursing himself for not being more careful. This mission could help the rebellion, something the Universe so desperately needed, and his carelessness could cost them more than just a few grounded fighter ships. His thoughts, however, were immediately silenced by the roaring of a landing ship.  
_ _

__Cal stopped in his tracks as the pristine fighter ship hovered over a nearby platform. Two steel feet stretched out from under the ship’s belly, the polished black aluminum shining under bright overhead lights. Once landed, a platform extended toward the main scaffolding and out walked a woman, clad in a black skin-tight suit and rounded helmet. An unlit saber hung on her hip.  
_ _

__“Who is that?” Merrin asked and Cal couldn’t tell if her words were filled with awe or dread.  
_ _

“An Inquisitor.” the Jedi whispered, feeling the pit in his stomach completely bottoming out.  
Her movements mirrored Trilla, though Cal hated to think that he noticed the curve of the fallen Second Sister’s hips, the way she stepped and swayed with power. However, when this Inquisitor raised her hands to remove her mask, her face did not resemble Trilla’s at all. While Trilla skin was rich with color, this woman was unsettlingly pale. Her entire head was remiss of hair, not even thin eyebrows shadowed her piercing red eyes. Her words came out in a hiss. “Did someone say _Jedi_?”  
  


“Cal!” Merrin forced her mind to focus on the disguised Jedi. “We must go!” The Nightsister tugged at his leather vest, grabbing hold of the strap and pulling until Cal was torn away from staring at the Imperial Inquisitor and following behind her. Merrin knew that her powers only allowed her to see Cal, though it did not grant him the same access. Her powers were tricky and, unfortunately, slowly fading. 

_I need your help. I need to find safe shelter _. Merrin pleaded with Bracca, hoping to feel the spark of new energy from the planet. But Bracca’s spirit was lost beneath the piles of destruction here, which meant the Nightsister was on her own.__

__The two continued to run, Merrin’s hand still clutching Cal until they passed the main scaffolding perimeter, jumped to the soil below and headed for their target hanger. Merrin hadn’t much time to scout the hanger itself, just to get a basic idea of it’s layout, the entry points and the yard behind it lined with fighters of all different states of repair. The hanger itself was a large structure that appeared to be puzzled together using scrap aluminum and welding guns. Two guards manned the main entrance, a large garage-type door that lifted at the press of a button. Two additional droids guarded the opposite side, monitoring the yard itself. The two droids, though not nearly as well-kept as the manager droids on the main scraping sites, would surely have some sort of alarm system to signal those in charge if they met trouble. It would be unwise to remove them from their guarding posts now, when they were just looking for shelter. So Merrin turned her body to angle left, her boots thumping against the soil as she picked up speed._ _

  


As they approached the hanger doors, Cal wished more than ever that he had a lightsaber right about now. The two guards seemed completely oblivious to the chaos transpiring on the scraping platform above them and the Jedi knew that any second, there would be sirens blaring or some other indication that a search party was being sent out for them.  


_How many will die this time? _  
__

The thought pierced his mind and caught in his breath.  


Prauf breaking the line. Speaking out against the Empire’s control over the Scrapyard. Trilla’s saber piercing his chest. Cal pulling out his saber, too late to save his friend.  


It wouldn’t end that way this time. It couldn’t. Cal wouldn’t let them take anyone else he cared about.  


“Wait here.” Merrin’s voice shattered his thoughts and Cal felt her release her grip, leaving him stranded just yards before the hanger door--still invisible.  


_She can do that? _  
__

Two troopers, cloaked in their white armour and stoic helmets, paced lazily in front of the hanger’s large door. Each held a blaster, though one was only holding it with one hand and the other cradled it so the point rested in his elbow crease.  


“Bet they make a killing working here.” the trooper to the left commented.  


“And they don’t have to wear these heat-traps.” the other tapped his helmet and laughed, his voice coming out identical through their speaking devices.  


Suddenly, the trooper to the right lifted his arms, and screamed out in agony, dropped his blaster--a wave of green light erupting from beneath his armour before he dropped to the dirt in a heavy heap.  


“What the--kriff!” Cal watched as the second trooper made to raise his blaster but his arm bent in an unnatural fashion, twisted and cracking amid his shout. The gun fell to the soil and the Jedi made quick to collect them both. As he heaved the first trooper closer to the hanger door, the second was immediately silenced, though he still stood, his body swaying as he was forced to walk forward and press the hanger button.  


The metal door creaked loudly, the chains yanking against the heavy metal to raise it. Once it was just above his knees, Cal pushed in the first trooper and crawled in after him. “I’m in!” he said, loud enough that his voice echoed faintly inside the large room. He watched as the second fell against the solid concrete floor, far enough to indicate that Merrin had made it safely through, and Cal hurried over to flip a switch on the internal control panel and wait until the hanger was completely closed.  


The inside of the hanger was spacious, lined with tools and repair stations along its perimeter. Toward the far door stood a freshly painted TIE fighter. “Well, if we make it out of here, that will surely come in handy.” he muttered before straightening and lifting his arms in front of him, palms pointed toward a stack of large mechanics crates.  


Cal inhaled deep, feeling the calm of the force flow through his veins and slow his heartbeat. He closed his bright green eyes and allowed the force to communicate with him, allowed him to feel the shape and mass of the crates and slowly, one by one, lift them to create a barrier in front of the large door.  


“It’s not much, but it will be a sort of obstacle in case we have any company.” the Jedi chuckled and opened his eyes, finally able to see his arms in front of him, the soil and ash that coated his hands and clothes. He admired the two-stacked barrier for just a moment.  


Cal turned. The two troopers were still lifeless on the floor, their blasters off toward the right where he had placed them before closing the door. On the floor, just a few steps away from them laid Merrin on her stomach, her arms sprawled out away from her body, unmoving.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. This one was tricky. I had the idea in my head all day, how I wanted to introduce an original Inquisitor, how I wanted Merrin's plan to intersect with Cal's....it took me hours to get to this point!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Chapter 7 should be coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

  
  


“...Jedi….sighting….Sister...search the perimeter.” the words cut through static, each shoving a fear filled spike through Cere’s chest.  


“Cal’s been spotted.” Cere pressed the earbuds further into her ear, the syllables falling through her plush lips.  


In his seat, Greez pushed up the sleeves on his top two arms and began initiating start-up of the Mantis. The different dials, toggle sticks and indicator lights all blinked in unison before the sensors engaged and twinkled against the ship’s glass pane.  


“Captain--wait!” Cere jutted a palm out toward the Latero, still listening, trying to piece together the words coming through their intercepted signal. A moment-two-three, the woman turned in her seat, slamming the headset down on her workstation.  


“Careful, will ya?” Greez cautioned but Cere interrupted his protests.  


“Kosan’s team. Our Jedi’s been spotted. Stay close and wait for my com.”  


Greez Dritus watched as Cere’s serious expression cracked. Her eyes, already wide and wise filled with dread, the muscles of her jaw tightening. She pressed a set of buttons on her wrist and lifted her comm’s speaker closer to her face to speak. Before she could initiate a message, Cal’s voice erupted through the small speaker.  


“Cere!”

  


“Merrin!” Cal rushed to the Nightsisters side, lifting her gently from the dusty concrete floor. Her silver skin was slowly dulling, the light from her skin darkening with shadows. “No, no, no. Merrin, come on!” 

The woman laid limp in his arms and across his lap. Her hair had fallen from it’s knot and draped loosely across his knee and licked at the floor. “Merrin!” Cal said again, louder this time. His cries echoing against the metal walls and ceiling. Despite the blurring of his vision, the Jedi curved a palm at the nape of her neck, lifting her face to his so his wet cheeks pressed against her cool skin. He inhaled deeply, catching the scent of smoke-like the ash of a fire, the type of scent that transfixes a moment in time, reminiscent of the Nightsisters' true home. 

_Use the force. _  
__

__Cal breathed in deeply again, pulling Merrin to his chest and closed his eyes. When his voice came out in whispered breaths, he spoke directly to her: “May the force be with you. May the force be with you.”_ _

__The moments felt like hours, each repetition weighing deeply into Cal’s soul. The force was rippling all around them, he could feel it tingling beneath his fingertips and he concentrated to center it to the woman in his arms. Her temperature was rising, he could feel the heat waves radiating from beneath her bodysuit--changing from the cold-to-touch from just moments before to nearly scorching his palms._ _

__But when he opened his eyes and leaned back slightly, Merrin’s head drooped, her relaxed muscles pulling in her neck against the weight._ _

__All the air in his lungs escaped him and Cal couldn’t bother to wipe the wet pooling in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Merrin. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.”_ _

_How much regret can a person take? _  
__

___Merrin was a force of pure energy--not evil, not even remotely malicious, just pure essence, which is what drew Cal to her the most. The strength of her mind, her gentle manner in which she tried to interact with others, the confidence in her own abilities...all of that made Merrin, Merrin. Holding her now, even as a shell of herself, Cal still believed that of her--he just wished he had told her when he had the chance._ _ _

___The Jedi studied her face for a final moment, knowing that he would somehow have to inform Cere of the madness and chaos he had created outside of the hanger, and the chaos tormenting him now. Cal pressed his lips to the Nightsisters forehead, then again to both cheeks, feeling the heat that he still did not understand billowing from her skin. Regret bubbled in his chest that he could’ve tried to kiss her sooner, to tell her all the things he wanted to tell her now. Love? Cal didn’t know. He’d never really felt that before. But then again, he never let him feel much for anyone since Master Tapal died...except a brotherly bond between himself and Prauf. But Cal couldn’t let himself drown in his thoughts now, he needed to move on with the mission. Mourn later._ _ _

___“Did you just kiss me, Cal Kestis?” the voice boomed inside of the hanger, and Cal jolted, nearly flopping Merrin’s body on the floor. He jerked his head around looking, only to find the hangar filled with tools and machinery._ _ _

___“Merrin?” He could hear her chuckle at his confusion. “Merrin! The force saved you!”_ _ _

___“That is not what happened.” Merrin’s voice hovered, but her words were clear, “ _I _saved you.”___ _ _

___“No, I mean.” he looked down at her face, still, with her eyes closed, and hot to the touch. “The force. The force, it saved your...soul?”_ _ _

___“Cal Kestis, you are very intriguing.” Merrin’s voice was filled with amusement. “I did hear the song of your force, but I did not need saving. My sisters, they gave me their strength. I have not felt them in a long time. I was listening but Bracca’s energy is muted beneath this yard of scraps. But my sisters, they sang to me. Their power is my power. My body must rest, and when they stop singing, I will return to stand beside you. To stand with you.”_ _ _

Silence rested over the hangar, understanding settling in the Jedi’s mind, but more than anything, relief energizing every atom in his body. And Cal laughed.  
  
  


_“Cere!”_

“Cal! Are you safe? Where are you?” 

___“Cere, Merrin and I made it to the hangar, we’re inside. Merrin’s….Merrin’s asleep.”_ _ _

___“Asleep?!” Cere bit out. “How can she being sleeping--doesn’t she know--”_ _ _

___“It’s a long story.” the Jedi replied a little sheepishly if she weren’t mistaken. But Cere knew now wasn’t the time for stories, she was just glad to hear his voice. She peered out through the nose of the Mantis, watching as the sunlight retreated beneath the horizon and the star-scaped sky began to blanket above._ _ _

___“We intercepted a signal. They are sending out a search for you. It’s not safe.”_ _ _

___“This was never safe, Cere.” Cal reminded her, “Besides, Mari and her rebellion need those fighters.”_ _ _

___“The Squadron is ready to initiate the plan at your call.” Cere replied._ _ _

___Cal’s com was silent for a moment. “Actually, we’re going to have a change of plans. Again.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merrin's mannerisms can be so tricky to write...  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it's a little short.  
> The final chapters are going to come soon, please let me know your thoughts so far!
> 
> Stay safe, friends!


	8. Chapter 8

  
  


The inside of the TIE was more spacious than Cal had expected. The round body of the fighter was wide enough that the Jedi could easily stretch both arms out to either side and still not touch the metal shell. Now flying it...would have a learning curve for sure. But just like he figured out how to steer that walker on Kashyyyk, Cal would have to learn by doing and trust the force that his new mission would be successful.  


Cere seemed less optimistic. He could feel the tension in her words, the worry coating each of them as they fleshed out the new maneuvers. Once Cal got those hangar doors open, it was going to be a dog-fight. Kosan’s team would fly in lead by the Mantis. Cere promised to collect Merrin first, even mapping out the exact location Cal had hidden her in case troopers got inside the hangar before the rebels did. The squadron leader, a man named Alec Travo, would be responsible for getting his crew to the scrapyard on the back side of the hangar and move as many fighters into his transport ships. All the while, Cal would make himself the obvious distraction, a Jedi in a stolen TIE and hopefully entice that Inquisitor to take the bait.  


“Waiting for your signal.” Cere said through her comlink. “Sunlight is gone.”  


A large thud came from the hangar door, followed by the creaking of metal and chains. They’d found him.  


Cal waited. He’d started the TIE, the engine purring softly in the bottom of the orb. At least when the door opened wide enough to see the troopers, he knew where the laser gun igniters were. Cal’s hands gripped the steering, thumbs hovering above the buttons on either side.  


“Cal Kestis, you’re under arrest for treason against the Empire.” a voice called out.  


_Almost there. ___  


The Jedi hadn’t bothered to move the barrier he’d created. If anything, it served as stationary targets. But he had to be patient. It wouldn’t do any good if he gave away his position before the hangar door was high enough for him to escape out of. Trooper helmets peeked over the top of the barriers, a few climbing gingerly a top or over them each with blasters in hand, held at the ready. One kicked at the two troopers Cal had leaned against a wide metal pole aside the door, his emotive-less helmet shaking when they were unresponsive.  


“Surrender now, Jedi filth.” an identical voice followed and Cal took a final deep breath as the large door reached the top. His thumbs creating a click beneath the pressure.  


Bolts of plasma erupted from the TIE, each gun attached just below the hull and throwing crate shrapnel and troopers alike from their positions. He’d managed to secure the fighter’s shield, thankful that at least that inhibitor switch was labeled. The rest, well Cal was flipping every force-damned switch until he felt gravity depart as the TIE hovered above the concrete. As he sprayed out an array of bolts, Cal pushed the gear shift forward and broke the perimeter of the hangar.  


“Cere! I’m out!”  
  


Cal had been at great heights while working on Bracca’s yards, climbing through dangerous scaffolding and depending on rope and clips the size of his palm to keep him safe as he worked at the zenith of various Starkillers, but never had he seen the expansive destruction from this far. The scrapyard was an absolute ocean of metal and ash. Smoke plumed from various burning points, the smog whisping high up toward the clouds. He took a moment to observe it for a final time because no matter what, Cal never wanted to return to Bracca ever again.  


“Their onto you, Cal.” Cere relayed and Cal could hear the static message she was listening through behind her voice. “Once they move far enough away, we’ll descend.”  


“Tell me when you have Merrin.” Cal responded. “And may the force be with you.”  


The com clicked out and Cal rested in silence, swerving gently in the fighter as he travelled farther and farther from the hangars location. His eyes peeled for that sleek black aluminum fighter he’d seen the Inquisitor emerge from.  


_She has to be around here somewhere. _  
__

__“Cal Kestis.” a voice hissed through the TIE’s communication system. “You have made a terrible mistake returning to Bracca. Now this place will be your grave.”  
_ _

Cal squared his shoulders, feeling the straps of his seat tug across his chest. “Come and get me.”  
  
  


“I’ve never seen a ship like that!” Greez pointed far toward the horizon where a ship with pointed daggers separated to create three independent wings on either side of an oval shaped body. It was moving at alarming speed, thankfully away from where they were entering atmo.  


“Focus, Captain!” Cere called from her station, though the woman was standing, her headset plugged into both ears while she secured a blaster and saber about her utility belt. She pressed a blinking red light next to her scanner. “Travo, approaching the hangar. Stay close.”  


“Roger that.” the young man’s raspy tone replied. “We’ll land on the yard perimeter and load our transport. Silver 2 will assist you in the hangar.”  


“See you on the soil.” Cere clicked off her com and turned to Greez who was navigating their descent.  


“This place is a mess!” the Latero cursed. “You expect me to land my ship on that garbage heap?!”   


Cere couldn’t help but crack a grin. She stepped toward him, placed a hand on his small shoulder and squeezed. “You got it, Cap.” Greez shot a sideways glance her way, a playful irritation in his eyes. He muttered a few words, pulled on his steering and Cere retreated to the sliding door, awaiting landing.   
  
  


Cal accelerated, dipping and diving between the structures of the main facility. The scanners beeped furiously at him as the Inquisitor’s ship tailed him, shooting blasts at him every few seconds. The Empire’s shields were strong, but not that strong. He needed to evade her, or better yet get behind her.  


“You fool.” the Inquisitor seethed. “You think you can outrun me? My ship is the most impeccable fighter the Empire has designed yet. That TIE won’t save you, boy.”  


“Well, aren’t you a chatterbox.” Cal replied, a smirk pulling at his lips and he looped upwards, hoping to switch positions and have her tail. But when the Jedi’s ship leveled out, he found himself staring directly at the nose of the Inquisitor’s fighter as though she had spun in place.   


“Told you.” A dark satisfaction dripping from her words. “Impeccable.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is a great way for me to start wrapping this up, so there should only be one or two more chapters left to complete this storyline :)
> 
> Stay safe, friends!


	9. Chapter 9

  
  


“Just intercepted a signal. Our ships have been spotted.” Alec Travo reported through his com and Cere grimaced. The Mantis and the rebel squadron team had just landed a mere three minutes ago and now precious time was slipping away from them.  


““I don’t particularly like company.” Cere muttered and reached down to throw Merrin’s limp body across her shoulders. Despite the Nighsister’s sleek bodysuit and the layers of her own garb, Cere could feel the near-scorching temperature radiating from Merrin’s body as she departed from the hangar and jogged over to where the Mantis was parked between to large dunes of sand and shredded fabric bits. In the distance, the bangs of metal and creaking of wheels could be heard from where the squadron were literally pushing damaged fighters into a much larger transport ship.  


““We’ve loaded a fighter!” Travo’s voice shouted successfully through the com. “Working on a second--”  


“The sound of blaster fire interrupted his message. Cere hurried up the ramp, into the eerie stillness of the Mantis and flopped Merrin’s body on the cushions in the seating area just by the door. She initiated the lever to close the hatch. “Keep working on getting those fighters. Silver 2 and I will cover you.”  


““Roger!”

  
  


Greez didn’t need much of a reason to lift his ship from the trash heap he’d landed between so when he heard Cere Junda relay her message to the rebels at the scrapyard, the captain had already disengaged gravity locks and easily raised the Mantis from the ground.  


“Taking the blast cannons.” Cere said beside him, her sharp chin jutting down in a nod before turning toward the rear of the ship.   


“Shields up!” Greez hollered in response and circled from the front of the hangar toward the back. There was no fence, but instead giant compressed blocks of trash and metal creating a perimeter around the scrapyard. Inside was filled with rows of fighters of all different models, and the rebel’s transport ship hovering just above, a gravitational beam shining down toward the soil as resistance fighters pushed the fighter ships toward it to be lifted into the large transport. The transport was circled by three more squadron fighters, each sending single blasts toward the troopers trying to climb atop the metal block. Other troopers were running in uniform groups toward the front of the hangar, surely hoping to stop the resistance fighters from stealing their scrapped ships.   


“Cere, aim for that hangar!”  
  
  


Every blast Cal fired toward the Inquisitor’s ship deflected in an array of sparks. If he weren’t looking so intently at that damned ship, he would’ve thought it was sparkling rather than effectively shielding itself from Cal’s attempt at destroying it. His TIE was holding up, but not nearly as well.  


Alarms beeped and screens flashed before him, though Cal could barely understand the mannerisms or controls of the TIE, especially since hardly any of them were labelled. But he knew where the blasters were, and a shield couldn’t hold up forever.  


The Inquisitor’s fighter dipped, aiming for the TIE’s exposed belly, but Cal felt her decision coming and evaded, steering the ship farther toward the horizon and farther away from the hangar. He still hadn’t heard from Cere on the Mantis, but Cal knew she was just as busy thanks to him.  


Cal turned sharply, watching as the Inquisitor’s appeared on his scanner behind him, her cannons noticeably adjusting to match his movements.  


“Give it up, Jedi, you can’t run forever.” the Inquisitor snarled.  


Cal sighed knowing she was right, but he couldn’t give her the satisfaction that he knew of his eventual defeat. So instead, Cal steered toward tall scaffolding that surrounded a massive Starkiller with it’s pointed nose aiming toward the sky.   
  
  


“Cal, we’re ready to make the jump!” Cere shouted over her final round of blaster fire aimed at the remaining troopers hovering along the scrapyards perimeter. All around them was heaping piles billowing with smoke; the hangar now fallen and smoldering, a few TIE’s shot down by the Silver squadron team and the lifeless armour of troopers dotting between them. The Mantis had gained the rebellion transport fighters and were now racing toward the complete opposite end of the main facility.   


“You’re going to have to make it without me.” Cal’s voice was filled with resolution. “Tell Merrin thank you for me.”  


Cere couldn’t believe her ears. Since when did Cal just give up? Cere tore the headset from her neck, stood to return to her station.  


“Her ship’s too strong and I can’t make that jump in this TIE because I know they’ve got tracking installed in it.” the young Jedi reasoned but Cere was not having it. The woman set her jaw, sat at her station and began tracking the area. “We’re coming your way.” she said. When Cal tried to protest, she clicked her com to interrupt as Greez waved her over, grabbed a hold of her wrist and shouted.  


“Hey-kid! Kriff, listen will ya? There’s an eject function in every ship, even a TIE in case a higher up needs to fly it. On my signal, you initiate.”   


The line was silent for a moment. Cere could hear her heart thumping in her ears and she didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she exhaled in relief at the sound of Cal’s words.  


“Found it. You got it, Cap.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the end! Thank you for reading so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)  
> Stay safe, friends.


	10. Chapter 10

  
  


It wasn’t hard to locate the two Imperial fighters commencing in a dog-fight, but it was a lot harder to keep up with them. With his lower right arm, the Latero shifted a gear function and with his top two limbs pushed forward on the steering.  


Cere was still waiting beside him, her wrist strategically close to his large head waiting to initiate communication with Cal at his signal.  


Greez had to give it to the kid, that Inquisitor’s ship was nasty. It could turn just as easily as it could dart higher into the atmosphere then immediately plunge to spray the TIE with blaster fire. The captain hated to admit it, but he was silently surprised Cal’s stolen fighter had held up even this long.  


“Alright.” the captain nodded and Cere pressed on the button at her wrist. He focused his sight on the ships stationed Northwest, each standing almost completely straight in the air of a junkyard. “Cal, you see those two ships just ahead? There’s a giant hole in the bottom left of the Artiquen-ship”  


“Yeah, yeah. I see it.” the young Jedi confirmed.  


“Great. You’re TIE can fit through it, but she’ll have to either swing around or come at you from above and if she’s got any brains in her skull, she’ll steer left.” Greez banked around a large metal crane then curved left, no longer directly following the two fighters. “I need you to go through, then shoot straight up.”  


“Are you sure this is gonna work?” the captain could hear the nerves eating away at Cal’s question.  


“Yeah, kid.” Greez allowed himself a smirk. “Trust me.”

  


Greez sounded a lot more confident than Cal felt. 

_It’s a fighting chance _. The Jedi gritted his teeth and aimed directly for the gaping hole, it’s diameter widening as he got closer.__

__He’d never force jumped from a seated position, and Cal knew that the eject mechanism would throw him far but who knew if it had any power left in it after the brutal beating of blasters the Inquisitor had sent his way. He removed the straps holding him safely for the seat with one hand while the other continued to aim for the opening in the ship getting closer and closer._ _

__“We end this now, Jedi!” the Inquisitor’s voice echoed in his ears and Cal slapped against the bulging red button to mute her incessant hissing.  
  
  
_ _

__“He’s picking up speed.” Greez murmured and Cere kept her eyes intently on the stolen TIE. “When he goes up, he’ll need to flatten out before ejecting.”_ _

__“He can do this.” the woman said resolutely then tore the com from her wrist. “Press the button when you’re ready. I’ll be on the platform.”_ _

__Cere hurried toward the hatch, flipped the switch to open in and had to steady herself against the wind rushing in. Another switch initiated the platform, which extended in a shaky manner. She took one last glimpse at the Nightsister, still unconscious on the cushions before easing herself out into the open air and grasping onto one of the extension poles for balance._ _

__She turned just as the TIE passed through the hole in the starkiller and disappeared behind it’s tall, lean body. The second fighter hit a sharp left from beneath the Mantis as Greez steered them into position. The Inquisitor’s ship nearly disappeared behind the ascending TIE before Cal flattened it and came flying from the hatch in the top. The Jedi soared into the air just as blaster fire hit the belly of the TIE, sending flames and debris up and around before the ship began plummeting toward the ground._ _

__Two hands clutched at the platform's edge. “Cere!”_ _

__Cere’s boots pounded against the steel of the platform in an instant before her long hands gripped the wrists of the disguised Jedi and she pulled him up and onto his stomach._ _

__“Let’s go!” she shouted, sending them both running._ _

__Inside, Cal ran directly to the Nightsisters' side while Cere retracted the ramp and sealed the hatch._ _

__“Greez, make the jump!”__  
  
  


__Kashyyyk was as beautiful as Cal’s memories. And just as humid._ _

__The Jedi stood on the edge of the Kyyyalstaad Falls. Behind him aways, the Mantis was parked and it’s hull shimmered against the setting sun. Wookiees and rebel fighters traversed the area, some celebrating while others quickly began assessing the stolen fighter ships. As Cal rinsed the last bit of dried oil from his hair with a pail of water, Mari Kosan approached._ _

__“Great work, Kestis.” the woman grinned and removed the helmet that strapped about her chin. Dark loose curls bounced against her shoulders and she turned to glance at their new fleet. “Those ships will be a great addition to our efforts.”_ _

__“Glad we could help.” Cal gave her a crooked smile and bent down to collect the excited BD-1 droid who had skipped over. The Jedi tapped the companion droid's metal skull and out popped his lightsaber into the air and into his hand. Immediately he felt more assured, safer, with her saber back in his possession. “Thanks for keeping it safe for me, Beedee.”_ _

__The droid whirred in response and returned to his perch on Cal’s shoulder._ _

__“We’ll be holding a debrief soon. I hope you and your crew can join us.” Mari leaned to peer over Cal’s shoulder, nodded and turned to leave._ _

__“I am happy to see you in one piece.” a voice approached from behind and Cal turned immediately, gathering the Nightsister in his arms. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her stiff reaction, her hands lifting to her shoulders, her legs locking in place, before the Jedi felt her relax against him. “I am also glad to see your hair it’s natural color.”_ _

__Cal laughed this time and released her, stepping back to see her face._ _

__Merrin was smirking. Her golden eyes shining and her silver lips pulled up to one corner. “Darkness does not suit you.”_ _

__“Your sisters, they stopped singing?” he asked._ _

__“When we reached Kashyyyk, their voices began to harmonize with this planet. It holds such power and such grace. Now they do not need to sing, they can listen.”_ _

Cal raised his gaze to the sky, though he knew he would not see anything beyond the puffy pink and white clouds against the orange hues of the setting sun. _Thank you for returning her_. He hoped his words would travel into the force and somehow reach Merrin’s family. 

The force danced around him, flowing through the canopies and rushing with the rivers. He felt Merrin’s hand lace inside his own as they peered out over the lush forest around them in comfortable silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this final chapter and loved the story overall!   
> Thank you for following Cal and the Mantis Crew along on this journey :)
> 
> Stay safe, friends!


End file.
